


Homecoming

by ladymisteria



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: End of Buu Saga, F/M, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymisteria/pseuds/ladymisteria
Summary: Majin Bu è finalmente sconfitto, e Vegeta, insieme a Goku e agli altri, ritorna finalmente sulla Terra.





	Homecoming

 

Io, Kakarot, Dende e le altre due nullità - tre se si teneva in considerazione quel pulcioso animale - siamo finalmente arrivati al palazzo del Supremo, dopo lo sfiancante scontro con Majin Bu.

Non so dire il perché, ma sono contento di ritrovarmi qui, alla fine - anche se sono ben lungi dal dimostrarlo.

Mi allontano, mentre Kakarot viene letteralmente sommerso dai suoi familiari.

Che sciocchi sentimentalismi!

Non si addicono a un Saiyan.

Tantomeno a uno in grado di raggiungere il terzo livello.

Qualcosa si avvinghia alla mia mano, tirandola, mentre dei passi risuonano alle mie spalle.

Abbasso lo sguardo, incontrando gli occhi azzurri - spalancati dalla gioia - di mio figlio Trunks.

Quegli occhi che assomigliano tremendamente ai _suoi_.

A quelli di Bulma.

Mia moglie.

Con la coda dell’occhio vedo che anche lei, come Trunks, ha gli occhi lucidi.

Entrambi sono felici di vedermi nuovamente in vita.

Sorridono e anch’io - mio malgrado - mi sciolgo in un sorriso sincero alla loro vista.

In fondo, è davvero bello essere di nuovo a casa, accanto a chi mi vuole bene.  
   
 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dato che la prima volta non mi è andata poi così male, ci riprovo XD  
> Spero apprezzerete anche questa mia seconda FF :D


End file.
